Fix You
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: /I regret not telling him the truth...that I love him./ My very first TezuRyo! Still angst-filled as ever! please review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm testing the waters with this. This story will be told in two first-person POV...Ryoma's and Tezuka's. It's my first ever TezuRyo...please enjoy!

Angst...I don't want to disappoint you people.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT ^_^

lovelovelovelovelove

There are a lot of things in my life that I regret. Not spending more time to know my friends, always listening to what older people said, always trying to be the perfect son...these are some of those things that I regret.

But the biggest regret that I have, is watching him walk away me...betrayed and hurt. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and grab on to him and hold him close and apologize for the things that I said.

But I couldn't...I could only watch the fleeting image of his back from my memory.

I regret not telling him the truth...that I love him.

If only the wind could convey my feelings, I will shout it with all my might so that it would carry it to him wherever he may be right now.

I love you Ryoma and I will find you!

lovelovelovelovelovelove

It all began during the opening ceremony of Seigaku High. I was in my third year and I was speaking in front of the student body as its council president. My calculating eyes scanned the mass of over-excited first years until it stopped at a particular face in the crowd.

I was drawn in by those golden orbs that seemed to gleam under the dull light of the gymnasium. I felt my heart quicken its pace and my breath starting to get shallow. I'm drowning in his intense gaze. I didn't realize I stop in mid-sentence.

"Ahem...Tezuka-kun?" The principal cleared his throat as a strange hush swiped passed the gymnasium.

I felt my face grew a little hot as I raked my brain for the rest of my speech. I could hear the soft chuckles of my friend and tennis teammate, Fuji, from the corner of the stage. I took in a deep breath and gathered my composure. I forcefully tore my eyes away from the golden-eyed stranger and continued on with my monologue.

But I couldn't help myself from stealing another glance but to my dismay, I couldn't see him anymore. He was lost in the crowd of dark blue and I couldn't find him.

It gave me an unnatural rush...I knew it was wrong and I knew, even before my mind was enraptured in his gaze that the person was of the same gender: a boy. How could I, the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, be attracted to men? My grandfather will have my head for even such a thought.

"It must be the eyes." I muttered to myself.

"Don't tell me you saw a cutie amongst the youngsters, Tezuka. I didn't know you had it in you."

I stopped dead on my tracks to glare at the smiley face that suddenly appeared in front of me. I knew he wouldn't let me off so easily. "What are you saying Fuji?" I asked, getting a bit irritated inside but it failed to register on my face...as usual.

The tensai's lips curled up into a sinister smile. "It better be a girl Tezuka or else I'll get really angry." He just winked at him playfully before sashaying away towards the tennis courts. Their other teammates were preparing for the club recruitment activities.

I let out a wary sigh. He said it better be a girl. "This is bad." I muttered to myself. Fuji was very vocal about his feelings for me but was kind enough to step back because he knew I wouldn't stray from the norms of society because of my family.

He said he'd never forgive me if I fall for another boy... I was "his" he said.

I wouldn't have permitted such atrocity but since he agreed to keep his feelings at bay and not try to convert me, I went along with it.

Did I make a grave mistake?

"Oi Tezuka!"

My eyes snapped back in attention to refocus on the figure running towards me. I blinked a couple of times before I realized it was my friend and the vice captain of the club, Oishi who was rushing towards me.

"Oishi." Gave him a curt nod, a bit confused at how rattled he looked.

"What are you slugging there for?" The so-called mother hen gasped. "There's trouble in the courts!"

An eyebrow sneakily arched up. "If there's trouble then why did you have to come get me?" Are they incapable of dealing with things like these without my help? I worry sometimes that my team's being babied by Oishi too much.

The boy just shook his head and grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the courts. "Just hurry!"

And so I let him drag me but with a clear number of laps to be ran in my head as punishment. We came into the courts but I could hardly even listen to my own head thinking because of the noise that filled the air. Apparently, there was an on-going match. That's the least that I can deduce during that time. The majority of the club members were half cheering-half yelling at the players inside the court.

It made my head throb. Personal matching is not allowed without the permission from the coach or the club officers.

"Not only that he's captivating but that golden eyed boy is really talented."

My eyes snapped open when I heard those words. Golden-eyed boy...golden-eyed boy...now I'm really interested. I felt my heart quickened its pace once more as I strode towards the fence. I'm intrigued...I want to see his face. I want to see his eyes once more.

My breath got caught in my throat when I came to stand close to the wire fence. There before me, like a graceful lynx dancing across the concrete, was the boy I saw earlier...the boy with the golden eyes whose gaze made my mind reel.

There he was...my undoing in human flesh.

That day he became my tormentor and I don't even know his name.

lovelovelovelovelovelove

A/N: Too ambiguous? Wahahah I'll try trying two stories at the same time. This haunted me in my sleep but don't worry. I'll try my best to update and finish MY IMMORTAL. I just have to get this one out of my head. ^_^ Enjoy!

Note: Too many RyoSaku fics or FemRyo fics I see...WHERE ARE ALL MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS? NOT ENOUGH YAOI! NOT ENOUGH YAOI! WHERE ARE OUR YAOI STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm testing the waters with this. This story will be told primarily in two first-person POV...Ryoma's and Tezuka's and other minor characters as well. It's my first ever TezuRyo...please enjoy!

Angst...I don't want to disappoint you people.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT ^_^

lovelovelovelovelove

(Tezuka's POV)

The game ended without it really ending. Ultimately, Couch Ryuzaki stepped in to stop what turned out to be a very one-sided game...in favor of the bewitching freshman. So here I found myself standing in line together with the other regular members taking an earful of sermon from the said coach.

"I'm very disappointed Tezuka-kun." her lips drew into a line so thin I could hardly distinguish the upper lip from the lower lip. Her look was puzzling me a bit though...she said she was disappointed but the glimmer in her eyes hinted a little happiness...or so I thought.

"I'm very sorry coach Ryuzaki." I bowed to express my slightly half-hearted apology. I mean I wasn't really sorry because I was enthralled by the golden eyed vixen who was currently taking a nice sip of water from the sidelines. "It seems that I have let down my guard."

Oishi, our ever-worried vice captain stepped forth. "It wasn't his entire fault Coach. I knew that we should've stopped the game in the first place but..." His voice trailed as his eyes lingered towards the direction of the said freshman.

In the corner of my eyes I could almost see the gloomy aura that was starting to engulf Fuji. This is not good. If I don't set things right, this kid's school life might become hell.

And besides, me thinking about being with another boy is preposterous! It simply can't be!

It's wrong!

The air was thick with tension and I can sense that one or two of my regular players are turning green...I'll bet a yen that it's Momo and Kikumaru so when we heard our coach sighed in resignation, I wasn't surprised to hear sighs of relief.

"It's still day one and you've caused a ruckus in my precious club." We heard the old lady grumble as she turned to face the boy. "Get your ass over here and introduce yourself properly! Mou... causing trouble for your senpai-tachi on the very first day of school..."

I held my breath as the seemingly divine figure sashayed towards us. We all watched silently in anticipation as his image grew clearer with each stride he took. It almost took forever for him to stand beside our coach, his head barely reaching her shoulders. He looked up to us with big golden eyes feigning innocence.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu...I finally found you."

My heart skipped a beat. His voice was a s smooth as silk. But what did he say again? My eyes blinked back the surprise before I schooled my face. "Excuse me?" I asked.

The golden-eyed boy just gave me a small smirk. " Echizen Ryoma." He gave a mocked bow before putting on a white cap.

"Please take care of me."

lovelovelovelovelovelove

(Fuji's POV)

_"Please take care of me."_

His voiced echoed inside my head over and over. I knew the name Echizen. Heck! Everyone in the tennis circuit knew that name. Most of us grew up with eyes looked up to the sky...the very same sky that the great Samurai Nanjiroh once looked up to before he flew out of the country to fulfill his dreams.

And now it seemed that his very phantom wants to start a new legacy in our school...MY SCHOOL! That little bitch! I know from the moment I laid eyes on him during that game...I know something's up.

Now he wants my Kuninmitsu? I hate him! I hate him!

"Fujiko...are you alright?"

That kind voice tore through the raging anger in my head. It was then that I noticed all of my teammates' eyes on me. Good thing that Kunimitsu was called out by Couch Ryuzaki or he would be witnessing how I'm wrenching my towel into shreds.

I need to gather my composure. They should not see me like this. I let out a silent breath and smiled at my cat of a best friend.

"I'm fine Eiji. I'm just a little tired." A blatant lie but of course, it's my nature. I watched how worry flooded into his face. He knows I'm up to something. Well I guess he knows me well enough to sense that I'm in a foul mood.

"Are you sure? You seem...agitated."

My smile grew as I welcomed his embrace. Maybe it's more to comfort himself than me. "I told you, I'm fine."

Kikumaru just squeezed me tighter. "That's nice to hear Fujiko."

I watched as Kaidoh stood up and headed for the door. "There's no use sulking here when we would be practicing outside."

"But Coach said—"

The gruff sophomore stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't care." He hissed. "I saw how that kid played and I'd rather be dead than hand my position to him." With that he walked out of the club room and slammed the door behind him.

Kawamura, Inui and Momoshiro followed suit.

"Wow...first day and that kid's already stirring this place up. I wonder what will happen next..." I heard Inui muttered.

Something definitely not good for him, I'll give you that. My mind flared up with anger once more at the allusion to that golden-eyed boy.

Kunimitsu is mine. Seigaku is our kingdom. I will never allow a pesky little peasant to storm in and take those away from me.

" Fufufufufu..."

"Fujiko?"

I wound my arm around his shoulders and started to lead him outside. "I told you...I'm fine."

Echizen Ryoma...you better watch your back.

lovelove

(Tezuka's POV)

I watched the old woman intently as she looked out the window. By the looks of it, my teammates resumed the training.

I threw Oishi a side glance daring him to speak.

"So, what do you think will happen next?" He asked. I looked back to our coach and waited for her reply. I'm pretty sure she's deciding the fate of certain interesting freshman. The woman looked straight back at me.

"What do you think, Tezuka-kun?"

My jaw tightened...I'm not trusting my tongue right now. Good thing Oishi saved me from an impending shame.

"He's talented...we could all agree on that. He's skills are exceptional and so is his background." The dark-haired boy paced back and forth. "But we cannot shirked away the hard work that our club members, including our regulars, just because we chanced upon a star."

Ryuzaki-sensei leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Yes. You're right about that." She turned her watchful eyes towards me. "Do you have something in mind?"

I took a breath and steadied my voice. "There's obviously one way to manage this. Everyone has to fight his way to the top."

Oishi nodded. "Then let's decide when the ranking selections should commence."

I closed my eyes and those sinful delectable eyes once again popped in my head. Oh Echizen Ryoma...I only met you today and yet you're making a wreck out of me.

And the funny thing is...I don't seem to mind.

love

(Ryoma's POV)

The steady rings from my mobile phone shattered into my mindless reverie. I was told that I was excused for the rest of the afternoon but I don't want to go home...

...I just can't return there... not yet.

So I deposited my sexy sorry ass on one of the benches near the tennis courts and decided to watch the atrocity of a tennis practice that the so-called regulars started.

Mediocre...all of them! I bit hard on my lip to keep the laugher from bubbling out of my chest. I wouldn't be in this mediocre school if not for one person and no, it's not the hag Ryuzaki.

Another batch of rings echoed into the air and it hit a nerve. I told them...or was it him...to never disturb me when I'm concerned with my dearest...never mind. I took out my phone and couldn't help but frown at the name flashing on the screen.

"What do you want?" My tone was clipped and harsh.

**"Tired of the scenery already? I told you coming to that shit of a school is a total waste of time." **Came a gruff seductive voice from the other line.

My eyes darted around the place, half expecting that he'd show up somewhere. "Biyoudouin...are you stalking me?"

A crisp laugh resonated from his phone. **"Oh Ryoma I don't need to stalk you. I'm not an idiot lap dog like that bastard Tokugawa. I don't need to result to such a shameful act to get you into my bed." **

"Feeling confident now, are we? At least Kayuza cuddles me after." I scoffed and leaned back. Men...they're such animals.

**"Cuddle? I cuddle you."**__an indignant huff.

I shook my head. "Yeah you do with a raging hard on poking at my ass." There was a long pause from the other line and it made me nervous. I've always known him for a short temper.

**"Seriously Ryoma leave that school. It's for a bunch of sissies. If you want to excel in tennis, you can always join us."**

I closed my eyes and Tezuka's face immediately appeared before my mind's eyes. No...I've searched for far too long...endured far too much to abandon this. I love him.

I need Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I'm sorry love. You knew rightfrom the start that my heart only belongs to one person. You and Kazuya can have my body for all I care."

"But you can never have my heart."

lovelovelovelovelovelovelove

A/N: there you have it...I named a few and you probably got a hint of who are the villains or not. wahahahahahahah Please review!


End file.
